Dværge
Dværge, (khuzdul: Khazâd, sindarin: Nogothrim, quenya: Casallië) er en af de primære, dominerende racer i og hinsides den Gamle Verden. Dværge er lavere end mennesker (med omtrent et eller to hoveders højde), men er stærkere, kraftigere og mere muskuløse. De er berømte for deres uovertrufne evner som håndværkere, bygmestre og ingeniører samt deres lange tradition for hårdnakket effektivitet, urokkelig disciplin og videnskabelig perfektion, der har tjent dem vel i deres hæderkronede, tusindårige historie. Dværge har med deres direkte, pragmatiske og materialistiske tilgang til verden fået et ry for at som bistre, gnavne, stædige, forstokkede og griske. Selvom visse dværge bestemt lever op til denne opfattelse, er racen som helhed dog langt sværere at kategorisere. Dværge er karakteriseret gennem deres ærlighed, integritet, stoicisme, loyalitet, arbejdsomhed, opofrelse og værdsættelse af skønhed og kvalitet og det er bestemt muligt at finde både muntre og gavmilde eksemplarer. I kraft af deres lange levetid og endnu længere hukommelse er omdømme, ære og integritet altafgørende som de eneste konstanter i en evigt foranderlig verden og et uærligt liv i vanære ses som værre end døden. Kultur og samfund Hele dværgeracens kultur og mentalitet er bygget op omkring logisk, matematisk og filosofisk perfektion og dværges evne til at gøre alt - fra arkitektur, smedekunst og politik til krigskunst, magi og kloakering - til konkrete, logiske videnskaber er legendarisk. De ser ned på guder, og helliger sig istedet deres forfædre og fysikkens love. Dværges samfund er bygget op omkring tætte klanfællesskaber, der alle er karakteriseret gennem total dedikation til og solidaritet med fællesskabet. Alle dværge har en (og ofte flere) roller i det allestedsnærværende fællesskab og de mange kommer altid før de få. Erfaring, bedrifter og teknisk ekspertise er de højeste indikatorer for ens sociale status og magten i dværgenes samfund udøves af en intellektuel elite, der menes at personificere disse egenskaber. Dværge har længe været en race i tilbagegang, der nu langsomt er ved at vende udviklingen og erobre det tabte tilbage. Racen skabte i tidernes morgen et kolossalt imperium - Karaz Ankor - der spredte sig over enorme underjordiske netværk af byer og veje, der strakte sig over hele den kendte verden. Mange af de største byer er gået tabt efter århundreders krig og naturkatastrofer og drømmen om at vinde dem tilbage ligger stadigt dybt i dværgenes kollektive bevidsthed. Diæt se også Dværgenes Diæt Trods mange fordomme om at dværge blot lever af at spise sten og drikke mjød, så er virkeligheden en hel anden. Dværgene har en meget varieret kost, som hovedsageligt består af kød og forskellige typer af svampe og rodfrugter. Mange af dværgenes madpræferencer stammer fra deres liv under jorden, men de producerer også store mængder mad over jorden, især på de mange plateauer i bjergene har dværgerigerne store marker og mange dyr græssende. Dværges holdninger Om bade Dværge er utroligt dedikerede når det kommer til hygiejne og renlighed. Mange af deres levesteder er centreret omkring varme kilder og offentlige badebygninger med sale og saunaer til socialt samvær er blandt de vigtigste sociale mødesteder i byerne. Om begravelse Dværge begraves ikke i konventionel forstand, og ideen om gravsteder, hvor et specifikt individ stedes til hvile, er fremmed for dem. Døde dværge dækkes med muld og komposteres, hvor det nu engang er mest belejligt. I større samfund er der ofte indrettet særlige steder til formålet, hvor man praktisk og effektivt kan genforene lig med den jord, de er kommet af. De eneste dværge, der udsættes for noget, der bare minder om “begravelse” er de værste forbrydere i dværgenes historie, der indkapsles i sarkofager for at isolere deres depraverede legemer fra resten af verden. For dværge er ideen om at noget som helst brugbart går til spilde, eller at noget smukt gemmes væk noget af det mest modbydelige og skændige, man overhovedet kan forestille sig. At gemme skatte, våben eller værktøj væk i en katakombe grænser til blasfemi. De betragter andre racers uhygiejniske begravelsesritualer med stor mistro. Om høflighed For dværge af det af højeste vigtighed at optræde og handle respektfuldt, høfligt og korrekt i sin omgang med andre. Der er flere tiltaleformer på khuzdul, og det er vigtigt at overveje, hvilken er korrekt til den konkrete sammenhæng: Formel tiltaleform anvendes i professionelle sammenhænge, når man tiltaler personer med større ekspertise end en selv på et område, eller situationer, hvor der ikke er nogen forudgående relationer. Det anses for høfligt at anvende formel tiltale. I poesi kan den formelle form bruges til at udtrykke den inderligste affektion, da personen, der adresseres betragtes som havende den største værdi for afsenderen. Når den formelle form anvendes mellem nær familie eller venner kan det indikere et udtryk for ringeagt, idet man spotter den anden persons selvhøjtidelighed. Familiær tiltale anvendes i sammenhænge, hvor der eksisterer en vis faktisk eller symbolsk nærhed og familiaritet mellem de talende, f.eks. mellem venner, nære slægtninge eller til dyr. Hvis en ældre tiltaler til en yngre i familiær tiltale vil det som hovedregel betragtes som værende korrekt, desuagtet om der er faktisk nærhed til stede. Dette skyldes, at den ældre formodes at have en større viden og kendskab end den yngre, hvorfor førstnævnte kan tillade sig at tale mere fortroligt. Uærbødig tiltale regnes for vulgært og skal forstås som et udtryk for aggression og ringeagt mod den person, der adresseres. Der er som hovedregel ingen tvivl om, at brugen af denne form betyder, at afsenderen har til hensigt at fornærme eller vanære modtageren. Det er typisk denne tiltale der bruges mod goblinoider og fjender generelt. Da alle dværge indtager en ligebyrdig og vigtig plads i samfundet, er respektfuld tiltale nærværende i alle relationer og meget afhængig af situationen, der tales i. Selv den mest lærde magiker, den dygtigste håndværksmester eller mest magtfulde medlem af den intellektuelle elite bør og vil altid adressere alle andre dværge ærbødigt og respektfuld. I en situation, hvor den man taler til, formodes at have en større ekspertise end en selv, tiltales denne altid som zirak (“mester”). Hvis højkongen af Karaz Ankor således taler med en kloakarbejder om dennes virksomhed, vil han tiltale vedkommende zirak umzarushurku (“mester kloakarbejder”). Om svampe Svampe spiller en væsentlig rolle i dværges samfund, og tusinder og atter tusinder af svampe er at finde i deres byer, huler og tunneler. Store landbrug af underjordiske svampe udgør en central del af fødevareforsyningen og kan tilberedes på utallige måder. Enhver dværgefamilie har deres egen hemmelige opskrift på svampestuvning og de fremmeste gastronomer bedømmes på deres evne til at nytænke og perfektionere svamperetter. Enorme selvlysende svampe er ligeledes en allestedsnærværende blandt dværge, hvis underjordiske byer er badet i deres sælsomme hvide, blå, lilla, grønne og til tider orange lys. I dværges byindretning, udsmykning og hortikultur spiller svampe den samme rolle som planter gør hos mennesker og underjordiske byer har som hovedregel store parker med mangefarvede svampe og store alléer flankeret med høje, lysende paddehatte, der samtidigt virker som gadebelysning. Om reproduktion, ægteskab mm. Dværges reproduktion er bestemt af flere forhold; dels deres lange levetid, dels deres forholdsvist lave fertilitetsrate og dels det forhold, at kvindelige dværge er sjældnere end mandlige (ca. 2 kvinder til 5 mænd). For at sikre en stabil og bæredygtig demografisk udvikling er racens reproduktion en meget institutionaliseret og strengt kontrolleret anliggende, hvor det i høj grad er en offentligt opgave at koordinere genealogiske informationer, ægteskaber, fertilitet og graviditet. Forskellige samfund har forskellige måder at håndtere de nærmere formaliteter, og det har resulteret i en række forskellige lokalt fremherskende familietyper og sociale systemer. Gruppeægteskaber med 2 eller flere kvinder og 5 eller flere mænd er meget almindelige i det nordlige Karaz Ankor, mens polyandri, hvor én kvinde tager flere mænd, er mere udbredte i det sydlige. I de vestlige riger ses det jævnligt at to eller flere brødre er gift med den samme kvinde. I nogle samfund agerer de ældre kvinder og mænd ægteskabsmæglere, der sammensætter og opbryder forhold, som det passer dem. I andre grupper bliver hver kvinde fra offentlig side tildelt en passende mand, og kan derefter selv vælge at supplere med flere, som hun ønsker. I atter andre samfund får de mest talentfulde, respekterede og udmærkede mænd lov til at indgå monogame ægteskaber. Uanset hvad, betyder de omstændige og betydningsfulde forhold, at utroskab og skilsmisse (der ikke er offentligt pålagt) er meget ringeagtet og tabuiseret. Ægteskaberne eksisterer af en grund og i en højere sags tjeneste. Det tilkommer ikke individerne at ændre på dette. Hvis der dog er nogen, hvis ord bærer større vægt i spørgsmål om indgåelse af ægteskab, er det kvinderne i kraft af den asymmetriske position. De komplicerede familietyper har endvidere som konsekvens, at dværge i højere grad er børn af en specifik familie end af specifikke individer. Om en person er ens biologiske forælder eller ej spiller en perifer rolle. Den store overvægt af mænd har desuden medført, at især mandlig homoseksualitet er meget udbredt og offentligt accepteret, respekteret og sanktioneret. Blandt mandlige dværge i alle aldre er det almindeligt at have homoseksuelle forhold. Det socialt korrekte er, at det foregår inden for det konkrete ægteskab, om end udenomsægteskabelige relationer i nogle samfund tolereres. Om trolde Dværge har et komplekst og ambivalente forhold til trolde. De to racer lever i de samme omgivelser og under tilsvarende betingelser og der har i årtusinder eksisteret et gensidigt påvirkningsforhold. På den ene side har trolde udgjort en eksistentiel og nærværende trussel og fjende mod dværge og deres samfund. Trolde legemliggør naturens utæmmede vildskab og destruktive drift, der er grundlæggende underminerende for dværgenes ordnede civilisation. De er ofte forhindringer der skal overvindes eller uddrives, og utallige sagn og historier har dværges kamp mod trolde som motiv. På den anden side er dværge ikke sene til at anerkende troldes åbenlyse anvendelighed og store potentiale for ærlighed, trofasthed og hengivenhed. Grundigt opdragne trolde er derfor ganske almindelige i store som små byer, hvor de med deres massive styrke og enorme udholdenhed udfylder væsentlige roller som arbejdskraft inden for transport, industri, håndværk og krigsførelse. Dværge ser ikke nogen videre modsætning mellem disse to indgangsvinkler, ligesom mennesker uden videre skelner mellem en vild og farlig ulv hhv. en domesticeret og nyttig hund. Om fermentering Dværge er utroligt glade for fermentering, der er en god måde at forarbejde og opbevare fødevarer, når man lever under jorden. Fermentering udført af omhyggeligt skolede zymologer er en anerkendt kunst og videnskab, og dværgenes køkken er fyldt med lokale varianter af fermenterede grøntsager, kål, svampe og rodfrugter, kombucha, yoghurt, eddike for slet ikke at tale om øl, spiritus og mousserende vine. Om lyd Dværges hørelse er markant bedre og skarpere end andre racers, og kan opfange lyde som intet menneske ville være i stand til at kunne høre. De er i stand til at orientere sig og navigere ved hjælp af ekkolokalisering baseret på fløjten og serier af kliklyde. Hvis de virkelig anstrenger sig behøver de ikke engang selv frembringe lyde. Kommunikation over store afstande sker vha. af klokker og trommer, der bevæger sig gennem sten. Særligt trænede dværge kan opfange selv svage signaler over store afstande ved at presse deres øre mod klippevægge og lytte på samme måde som en passiv sonar. Dværges stemmebånd er derudover i stand til at frembringe en bredere vifte af lyde. Derfor er det meget vanskeligt for mennesker at lære khuzdul, da det gør brug af lyde, der ligger uden for, hvad mennesker selv kan frembringe og opfange. Da deres sanseapparat i så høj grad er orienteret mod lyd, lægger dværge mindre vægt på synsindtryk og farver i f.eks. kunst. De elsker skulptur og gravering meget højt, men er mere skeptiske og uforstående over for maleri og andet todimensionel kunst. Til gengæld er de i stand til at værdsætte musik på et helt andet plan end andre racer, da de gennem deres ekkolokalisering kan skabe fantastiske og forunderlige billeder ud af en sang eller en melodi. Dværges musiksmag er enormt bred og omfatter alt fra mystisk messen over korsang til store orkesterstykker, hvor især tolvtonemusik agtes højt. Dværge er fremragende og efterspurgte musikere, vokalister og komponister. Musik spiller endelig en stor rolle i dværgenes spiritualitet, filosofi og ritualer, da det anses som en af de bedste måde at konceptualisere Verdensmaskinen, der i sine bevægelser frembringer en kosmisk koncert, sfærernes musik. Om husdyr Dværge holder og bruger en lang række husdyr til et væld af formål. Geder er meget populære for deres kød, mælk og skind. Derudover er de gode og hurtige ridedyr i bjergene. Store flokke opdrættes af hyrder på de store sætere, hvor også får er meget almindelige. Kvæg, moskusokser og yakokser er tilsvarende yndede og udbredte. Under jorden er altædende nugger og kæmpemuldvarpe allestedsnærværende. Æsler, muldyr og kæmpevildsvin er populære som trækdyr og befordringsmidler. Sidstnævnte især for det tunge kavaleri. Om tjenester for andre folk Dværge er skabere af uforlignelige magiske vidundere og uovertrufne håndværksmæssige underværker, og gennem tiderne er fyrster, helte og alverdens skabninger kommet til dem for at få ejerskab over genstande af uhyre kraft og pragt; kroner der sikrer et dynasti evig suverænitet; våben af umådelig styrke; urværk så komplekst at det synes at være i live; porte der kan holde selv verdens ende ude. Nogle siger, at hvad dværgene kan skabe for andre er langt større og mere enestående end hvad de nogensinde kunne skabe for dem selv. Enhver der har set indholdet i dværgenes bystat vil dog hurtigt indse, at denne poetisk og højtidelige observation ikke har meget på sig. Hvad der dog er sikkert er, at hver eneste genstand har en pris, et løfte der skal opretholdes og hver eneste aftale er så alvorstung, dybsindig, forpligtende og gådefuld som dværgene selv. Bliver aftalen overtrådt, forpligtelsen ikke opfyldt, genstanden misbrugt, gældet ikke betalt, vil store og strækkelige forbandelser og undergang indtræde. Historien er fyldt til randen med fortællingerne om disse mageløse genstande, deres gådefulde pris, forunderlige egenskaber og skæbnetunge virkningshistorier. Et kort og på ingen tænkelig måde udtømmende udpluk følger: I den tredje alders andet århundrede kom Halphas, en lærd, magtfuld og frygtet magister og guvernør af det rige tevintriske præfektur Galatien til dværgene i Karak Azul. Galatien var blandt de sydligste tevintriske besiddelser, og var derfor i en sårbar position nær det unge og hastigt ekspanderende avestanske kalifat. Halphas var af kejser Memnon den Tavse blevet pålagt af forsvare byen Megaris for enhver pris. Præfekten tilbød Azuls dværge den opgave at bygge en uigennemtrængelig mur på én enkelt måned. Dværgene accepterede tilbuddet på den betingelse, at Megaris så længe muren stod ville overdrage hver fireogtyvende vare, der skiftede hænder på byens overdådige marked, til dem som betaling. Dagen efter marcherede 10.000 stenhuggere til Megaris og byggede på nøjagtigt 32 dage en ærefrygtindgydende mur i en sten og messing, hvis mage ingen havde set uden for Karaz Ankor. Samme sommer angreb en mægtig avestansk hær Megaris, men kunne, uanset hvor mange forsøg den gjorde, ikke bryde muren og måtte vende tomhændet om. Memnon var meget tilfreds og belønnede Halphas fyrsteligt. Fem år gik førend Halphas valgte at stoppe forsendelserne af varer til dværgene. Muren stod der jo, så han så ingen grund til ikke selv at lægge beslag på den fireogtyvendedel værdifuld handel, der hidtil var gået til Karak Azul. Dværgene syntes ikke umiddelbart at gøre noget ud af den pludseligt stoppede strøm. Sommeren efter smuldrede muren imidlertid væk til ingenting netop som at saracenerne vendte tilbage, indtog Megaris og halshuggede den gerrige præfekt. Vigtige dværge * Isidilian 3. Dumat: Den nuværende højkonge af Karaz-A-Karak og, som konsekvens heraf, den øverste blandt alle dværge. Han er 446 år gammel, kæmpede sammen med Kejser Magnus I i apokalypsen og har hersket siden 85 5E. Højkongen bærer den ældgamle Nagenes Bog, hvori alle uretfærdigheder begået mod dværgeracen står nedskrevet. * Arkat Fooger: 267-årig direktor i Marienburgs direktorat og leder af det magtfulde handelskartel, der bærer hans navn. Direktor Fooger er tæt involveret i handlen med en lang række dværgebyer og øver i særdeleshed stor indflydelse over den rige bystats bank- og forsikringsverden. * Magnar Grum: Magtfuld finansmand og industrimagnat i Imperiets nordøstlige fyrstendømmer. Magnar Grum er overhoved for Grum-klanen, der fra deres hovedkvarter i Wolfenburg kontrollerer op mod en fjerdedel af stål- og våbenhandlen i Stark. Grum er en kendt støtte af Hohenzollern-dynastiet og især dronning Diana 1. Category:Dværge Category:Race Category:Den Gamle Verden